If I Were a Boy
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Se Kagome fosse um homem, acha que entenderia como se sente uma garota, e quem sabe não seria um homem melhor... Apesar de estar cansada dos encontros secretos de Inu com Kikyou, ela ainda guarda esperanças... Songfic com a musiquinha da Beyoncé.


**Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic depois de séculos em hiatus, além de ser a primeira vez que estou postando uma aqui, portanto sejam razoáveis com as pedradas, tá bom? xD Eu não estou muito afim de passar as festas de fim de ano com a cara roxinha ^.~**

**Esta é uma songfic da música da Beyoncé. Estou totalmente aberta à críticas e elogios, por isso, podem comentar sem medo de serem felizes! \o/ Estarão ME fazendo feliz! xD Espero que gostem! ^-^**

"_**If I Were a Boy"**_

_Por quê? __Por quê ele não entende o quanto isso machuca? Eu já disse pra ele não fazer mais, mas ele não me escuta... quando vai notar o que isso me deixa mal? – _Ela pensou enquanto contemplava o azul daquele céu, admirando a lua alta e as dezenas de estrelas que brilhavam lá em cima sobre si e os corpos de seus amigos adormecidos.

"_If I were a boy_  
_(Se eu fosse um garoto)_

_Even just for a day  
(Mesmo que só por um dia)_

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
__(E sairia da cam de manhã)_

_And throw on what i wanted then go__"_

_(E iria para onde eu quisesse ir)_

_Se eu pudesse, nem que por só um dia tomar o seu lugar, eu faria o possível pra não cometer os seus erros. Prestaria mais atenção nos detalhes, não me prenderia às suas promessas, e aproveitaria melhor o meu dia... _

"_Drink beer with the guys  
(Beberia cerveja com os amigos)_

_And chase after girls  
(E paqueraria as garotas)_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted  
(Eu daria um fora em quem eu quisesse)_

_And I'd never get confronted for it  
__(E nunca entraria em confronto por isso)_

_Cause they'd stick up for me"_

_(Porque elas se sobressairiam por mim)_

_Ah, se eu ia… Fazer tudo que você recrimina e não aceita, mas que no seu caso eu tenho que suportar..._

"_If I were a boy  
(Se eu fosse um garoto)_

_I think i could understand  
(Eu acho que poderia entender)_

_How it feels to love a girl  
(Como se sentir por amar uma garota)_

_I swear i'd be a better man  
(Eu juro que seria um homem melhor)_

_I'd listen to her  
(Eu a escutaria)_

_Cause I Know how it hurts  
(Porque eu sei como dói)_

_When you lose the one you wanted  
(Quando você perde o único que queria)_

_Cause he's taken you for granted  
(Porque ele é tomado de você)_

_And everything you had got destroyed"_

_(E tudo que vocês tinham foi destruído)_

_Eu seria mais educado e agradecido, faria as coisas pensando nos outros um pouco, pois sem eles me apoiando eu não poderia com nada..._

_Viveria cada momento intensamente, como se fosse o último, pois com todas essas batalhas e perigos que nos cercam, eu nunca sei quando pode ser a última vez que eu olhe dentro dos seus olhos cor de âmbar e perceba novamente o quanto você é importante pra mim e o quanto eu temo te perde. Só nada que eu possa fazer vai te impedir, é a sua sina que não vai se cumprir até que toda essa loucura de guerra acabe. Eu sei que tenho que aceitar e permitir, com o coração apertado e a consciência pesada, que você vá, lute e nos proteja como sempre faz, mesmo sem a certeza de que eu volte a adormecer nos seus braços mais uma noite dessas. Eu sempre soube que não seria fácil enfrentar o destino que eu escolhi, mas tinha que, por Deus ser assim tão doloroso também, especialmente pra mim ?_

"_If were a boy  
(Se eu fosse um garoto)_

_I would turn off my phone  
(Eu desligaria meu telefone)_

_Tell everyone its broken  
(Diria a todos que está quebrado)_

_So they'd think that i was sleepin alone_

_(Então eles pensariam que eu estaria dormindo sozinho)_

_I'd put myself first  
(Eu me colocaria em primeiro lugar)_

_And make the rules as I go  
(E faria as regras pra seguir)_

_Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
(Porque sei que ela seria fiel)_

_Waitin' for me to come home  
(Me esperando para voltar pra casa)_

_To come home"_

_(Para voltar pra casa)_

_Eu escolhi ficar com você sabendo de todas as dificuldades e pensei estar preparada para o que viesse me confrontar. Mas agora não sei se estava mesmo pronta. Jamais voltaria atrás e faria diferente. Continuo concordando com a minha escolha e por isso mesmo depois de cada luta e de cada noite que você sai escondido pra se encontrar com ela, eu mantenho a minha cabeça erguida e firme, brigo com você mas não me rebaixo... isso faz meu coração ficar em frangalhos._

_Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu tiraria pelo menos um, só um único de todos esses malditos e incertos dias para dar valor à minha vida por mais estúpida que ela fosse e passar ao lado de quem me ama. Ignorando o resto do mundo, como se ele não existisse e tudo que fosse importante estivesse ali, bem diante de mim._

"_It's a little too late for you to come back  
(É um pouco tarde pra você voltar)_

_Say its just a mistake  
(Dizer que é só um engano)_

_Think i'd forgive you like that  
(Pensa que eu perdoaria você assim)_

_If you thought i would wait for you  
__(Se você pensou que eu espararia por você)_

_You thought wrong__" _

_(__Você pensou errado)_

_Um dia, quando você menos esperar, eu posso não retornar. Como disse, nosso futuro é incerto e a nossa vida parece uma grande roleta russa. Eu não quero te abandonar aqui e voltar pra casa como se eu nunca tivesse sido trazida pra cá e te conhecido. Não fiz quando pude e nem quero fazer, porém não vou te esperar pra sempre. Não tenho condições de me permitir sofrer e ver as feridas do meu coração demorarem pra sarar cada vez mais._

_Você não sabe o que fazer. Escutar a voz da razão ou seguir seu coração... só que isso não interessa quando os dois apontam para a mesma direção! Só que você ainda insiste numa batalha que você perdeu antigamente, mas que não foi culpa sua. Tudo teria dado certo, mas se não deu é porque não era pra ser assim. Você está tendo outra chance de reconstruir a vida que você sempre quis ter e não está aproveitando, já que ainda está ligado naquela página que o tempo virou e que você não quer virar! Se mesmo "ela" já lhe disse que é impossível, então por que você sempre volta para ela brincar com os seus sentimentos, te fazer de idiota e depois te devolver pra mim com o coração e o orgulho feridos?Vai chegar uma hora que isso tudo enfim vai se acabar, mas eu não posso te garantir que estarei aqui esperando por você... se for o melhor, eu espero que sim..._

"_But you're just a boy  
(Mas você é só um garoto)_

_You don't understand  
__(Você não entende)_

_Yeah you don't understand  
__(Yeah você não entende)_

_How it feels to love a girl someday  
__(Como se sentir por amar uma garota)_

_You wish you were a better man  
__(Você deseja que fosse um homem mehor)_

_You don't listen to her  
__(Você não a escuta)_

_You don't care how it hurts  
__(Você não se importa como dói)_

_Until you lose the one you wanted  
__(Até perder a única que queria)_

_Cause you've taken her for granted  
__(Porque ela foi tomada)_

_And everything you have got destroyed  
__(E tudo que vocês tinham foi destruído)_

_But you're just a boy"_

_(Mas você é só um garoto)_

_Mas eu não sou você! E não posso fazer tudo que acho que seria certo pra mim. E no fim, você nem chega a ser culpado por tudo o que está acontecendo... Nós não pedimos pra ser assim, mas esperamos que acabe bem. Se, no entanto o fim demorar, eu quero aproveitar com você o resto dos momentos que nós temos, olhar as estrelas, comer juntos, e passar mesmo tempo discutindo por coisas idiotas que só nos ferem e não nos levam a nenhum lugar. Você pode não perceber o quanto eu sou importante pra você, mas quando me perder, toda a falta e a dor que você sentir não serão o bastante para me trazer de volta. E onde quer que eu esteja, eu vou sentir por isso. Mas não posso culpá-lo por não me entender agora. O tempo nem a situação nos favorecem ultimamente, mas eu não posso reclamar que por menores que sejam todos os bons minutos que passo ao seu lado, são perfeitos o bastante para eu me recordar até o fim dessa vida! Eu te amo e amarei pra sempre! Vou sofrer também porque eu acho que por você vale a pena. Eu acredito em nós e espero te fazer feliz como você me faz, apesar dos pesares... Obrigada... "_Idiota!!!"

"Hum, o... quê?!" Ela percebeu que a última palavra havia sido pronunciada em voz alta e num tom suficiente para a audição bem apurada de um certo hanyou que acabara de acordar um pouco atordoado.

"Ahn... InuYasha? Me desculpe, eu só estava pensando alto. Não queria te acordar..."

"Tudo bem. Mas o que você está fazendo acordada à uma hora dessas? Já é tarde da noite ou você ainda não percebeu?"

"É claro que eu percebi! Só que eu acordei faz um tempo, estou sem sono e não consigo dormir mais. Aí fiquei aqui pensando na vida e olhando para o céu. E você InuYasha? Não vai voltar a dormir?"

"Não! Mesmo que quisesse,,. não vou conseguir com você acordada, além do mais daqui a pouco vamos tem que acordar mesmo. Então, será que posso te fazer companhia?"

A garota apenas sorriu assentindo com a cabeça. E assim ficaram encostados na árvore admirando a noite até o amanhecer, trocando olhares e sorrisos vez ou outra.

_Bom, talvez você não saiba como é mesmo que eu me sinto, mas sabe bem como me recompensar por tudo..._

**Eu queria dizer ****obrigada!**** a todos que leram! Tomara que tenham gostado. Até a próxima. ^-^**

**Fui! Yeah! xD**

**Beijos pra todo mundo! ;****


End file.
